


Pilots' Baby

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: The Carol and Maria Show [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mechanics, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Monica Rambeau-Danvers' first word was wrench.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau
Series: The Carol and Maria Show [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508657
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	Pilots' Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! silvermyfanwy  
Hopefully my next fic up will be the next part of One Spiderkid and His Clan.  
Still taking prompts!

Carol and Maria were making a rather large parenting decision.

“I think we should both work on the plane.” Carol said.

“I think that as well.” Maria said. “But one of us needs to look after Monica.”

“She can come in the garage with us.” Carol said.

“But what if she gets hurt?”

“We’ll keep an eye on her, she’ll be fine.”

Maria thought for a moment. “Okay. We’ll take her out with us, but let’s take a mat and some toys out for her as well.”

“How’d you feel about that?” Carol asked Monica, who was sitting on the floor. “You wanna come outside with us?”

Carol picked Monica up and she reached out for Carol’s dog tags. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

They walked out to the garage and Carol set Monica on her mat with some building blocks. Carol and Maria got to work, checking on her every so often and making sure that there was nothing dangerous within her reach.

Maria sat on the floor to start putting together the next part for the plane and put her tools down next to her. “Carol, can you pass me a wrench?”

Carol passed her a wrench and after a while, Maria put it down next to her.

Monica crawled over and began to play with it. “Wrench.”

Carol and Maria froze and stared at her.

“Wrench.”

“Did she just say wrench?” Carol asked.

“I think she did.”

They started to laugh.

“Our daughter’s first word was wrench!” Maria said. “Wrench. My word. You can tell her moms are pilots.”

Carol picked Monica up. “You a pilots’ baby? Huh?”

“Wrench!”


End file.
